


The spirits we see

by jung_anders



Series: Connection Threads [4]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Cozy moments, Fantasy, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Saiyan on Earth AU, Slice of Life, seeing ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_anders/pseuds/jung_anders
Summary: Vero anga - "gray eye", shamans.Some of them have a chance to get a glimpse of the spirits world.In different ways, of course.This work was inspired by amartbee's art!Thank you Bee for inspiration, Usagi 19781 for beta-reading and support, and mama Ranna for believing in me.This is a part of my Saiyans on Earth AU.
Series: Connection Threads [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842904
Comments: 35
Kudos: 29





	1. Butterflies of my Childhood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amartbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amartbee/gifts), [Usagi19871](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi19871/gifts), [Acaranna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaranna/gifts).



_"Look, mommy, there is a butterfly here! See?"_

_Kakarot stared at his mother with his big, shiny eyes, holding something invisible in his hand._

_"I can't see it, dear." Gine caressed Kakarot's messy locks. Oh, he is a copy of Bardock, even in terms of power and skills. "Where is it?"_

_The boy's mouth twitched, and he gave Gine a disappointed look, "You can't see the butterfly, right? Like aunt Seripa, or Raditz."_

_Gine kneeled next to her son, smiling at him, "I'm sorry, but I can't see the butterfly, sweety. Yet, I believe this is one spectacular butterfly! You know, the one which only gifted people can perceive."_

_Kakarot's mouth gaped, and he asked with a bubbly voice, "You think so, mommy?"_

_"Mmmhm." Gine beamed, clapping her hands together, "Ya are one of a kind boy, don't doubt it!"_

_"Yay! Eat this, Raditz!" Kakarot threw his small fist to the air, "I'm special, and he isn't! Thank you, mom, you are the best!"_

_He hugged her by the neck, and rushed to the house entry, whistling some merry tune. Gine gave him a sad smile, getting up on her feet._

_"Maybe you should tell Kakarot not to talk about his powers much, Gine." Seripa emerged from the back yard, wiping her hands over her apron, "It can harm him in the future."_

_"Nah, I don't think so, Seri." Gine let out a dreamy sigh, looking at Paozu mountain. It was spring season, and the mountain was green and in bloom. "It can boost his confidence a bit."_

_***_

_"_ Oh! Hey there, pals." Goku laughed, peering into the night skies. "Thanks for dropping by! It's been a while." 

Goku perched on the stairs that lead to the backyard, resting after a long workday in his mother's butcher shop. He raised his hand, and an iridescent butterfly sat on his finger, folding its fragile wings. Two or three butterflies floated around his head, gleaming in the dark. Goku closed his eyes, sensing the faint touch of their wings over his face. 

Since he was a kid, those butterflies came to visit him. He was fascinated by those small, ghostly creatures, which flew in circles around him. Goku felt special because he was the only one in his family who could see them. 

When he grew older, their visits became scarce. However, Goku saw them from time to time, when his mind got distracted from " _adult"_ matters. It was a nostalgic feeling, like seeing old friends from the past. 

Goku grinned, watching the butterflies resting on his shoulders and head. It was a heart-warming sensation that felt like home.

He should ask Vegeta, that grumpy face, if he sees them, too!


	2. Moonlight Moths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My dreams are my escape.

They came at nights, making Vegeta's dreams serene and reassuring. Those moths were his best friends since he remembered himself. He could swear the moths are able to change their color according to his mental state. 

He stretched against the mattress, relaxing his aching body. A couple of royal - purple colored moths winged over his head, landing on the pillow next to his ear. Vegeta admitted to himself that he was excited to see them once more. 

Vegeta never talked about the moths with other people. He didn't tell his mother, Nion, or his sister, Maran, that he could see things that others don't. His instincts told him to be quiet and enjoy their company in private.

This day was demanding and draining. It was Vegeta's first field day as a paramedic, and he had to deal with a gruesome road accident. As an army medical officer in retirement, he saw some shit in his practice, but witnessing something brutal in civilian life was too much. 

When he returned to his apartment, he had two glasses of Saiyan beer brew to calm down his wretched nerves. Eshalo curled up on his knees, purring, as she tried to tell him that everything will be better tomorrow. 

However, he was sure that his moth friends would come to visit. His intuition had never failed him before, and this time turned as further proof.

Vegeta chuckled to himself, watching the moths dancing in the silver-blue moonlight. His eyelids became heavy, and he drifted away to the dreamland. 

Tomorrow would be a better day, right?


	3. Gone with the Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's good to have a close person, you can share things with.

"It's a sparrow?" Beets narrowed his eyes, watching the pale, milky-white bird darting on the cobblestones, "I think it's a robin." 

"Nooo, it is a sparrow!" Kale folded her thin arms on her chest, pouting. She was much taller than other Saiyan kids of her age. "Can't you see the gray dots on its chest?" 

"Whoops! My bad." Beets scratched the back of his neck, giving Kale a guilty look. 

Kale giggled, "It's okay, dad! They are colorless, so it's hard to differ." She tilted her head, following a kinglet, who tried to pick up something between the stones, "I'm so happy that you can see those birds, too!"

Beets forced a smile, glaring at the robin. The bird perched on the branch, chirping a merry tune. It was a happy child at his life.

Kale huffed, staring at her feet, "You know, dad... When I'm trying to tell other kids in the class that I can see ghost birds, they make fun of me, saying that I'm a liar." She raised her gaze, and tears filled her big, almond-shaped gray eyes, "But you can see them, too!" 

"Because we are special, that's why!" Beets grinned, squatting next to her. "Those birds trust us enough to reveal themselves." He rested his palm at her head, "Cheer up, little one! Instead of being sad, you can see this as our secret, that only you and I share." 

Kale sniffed, rubbing her left eye, "Okay." 

"There, there." Beets wiped the tear from the corner of her eye, searching in his pocket for a tissue. "It's not easy, I know. I felt the same way when I was in your age," He pulled a small pack of tissues, "Here, blow your nose." 

"Did you see birds as well?" Kale gave him a curious look. 

Beets rubbed his chin, looking at the sparrow. The bird cleaned its feathers, ignoring their existence. 

After a couple of moments, Beets responded, "Not birds, but flowers. And yes, everyone thought I was a weirdo." He let a nervous chuckle. 

"Aww, there, there." Kale patted her father's arm, beaming, "Flowers can be ghosts, too?"

Beets smiled to her, "Of course, sweety. Every Mother's creation has a spark of life in it."  
  
He stood on his feet, "Now, go and put the tissue in the trash can, okay? We have to go home soon. It's dinner time." 

Kale nodded, running to the trash bin next to the tree. Beets stood up on his feet, watching his little daughter. He clenched his fists and pressed his lips together, trying not to howl in vain. 

_"May the Mother spare the pain from you."_


End file.
